Amarte es mi pecado
by LunaDragneel2704
Summary: Dicen que amar es lo más bonito que puede pasarte, pero ¿qué pasaría si ese amor solo te trajera dolor a ti y a las personas que amas?, sobre todo si la persona a tu lado y tú son tan distintos como la noche y el dia y lo que sientes está prohibido.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos aquí esta otra de mis nuevas ideas, espero que les guste, esta vez también será Nalu y bueno la historia es un poco extraña ya verán el por qué, no los distraigo más A leer!**

 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece, le pertenece a la grandiosa mente de Mashima-troll-sama que nos hace sufrir cuando no pone absolutamente NADA de Nalu.

Prólogo:

 _Siento que la oscuridad a mí alrededor es cada vez más densa y cruel, siento que me consume y me arrastra cada vez más hacia el abismo de la soledad y la amargura._

 _La soledad de esta fría habitación me hace sentir vacía y ya no puedo distinguir la realidad de la fantasía. ¿Dime me sacarás de esta vorágine sin fin o me dejarás morir en esta agonía por fin?_

 _Cada vez que pienso lo que fuimos o lo que pudimos haber sido, se me estruja el corazón y se tornan más profundas las viejas heridas del ayer. ¿Si yo hubiese sido más fuerte, si yo no te hubiera dejado solo, quizá aún estarías aquí mi lado? No puedo saberlo con claridad y exactitud solo dime si aún sientes aquello que fue tan importante alguna vez, tanto que decidí volverme valiente y luchar por alcanzar tu mano, para sentirme segura y no estar solo nunca más._

 _Te amo tanto que duele y no sé si podré soportar otro día sin ti, dime si este amor que siento lo sientes también tú también, estaremos juntos al pasar el tiempo o nuestro amor quedará en el tiempo como un triste recuerdo de lo que fuimos._

Terminó de leer una hermosa rubia de ojos color chocolate mientras se limpiaba una lagrima que rodó por su mejilla por la tristeza que le produjo aquel fragmento de carta que encontró en la excavación de una antigua tumba en las afueras del Valle de los Reyes en Egipto. La dobló con cuidado de no estropearla, y continuó con su labor en la excavación.

Aquella tumba era menos estrecha de lo que había imaginado y comparándola con las otras en las que había excavado estaba incluso más cuidada y no parecía propiamente egipcia, lo cual aumentaba el misterio que la rodeaba. Adoraba la adrenalina que acompañaba a la aventura de adentrarse en aquellas ruinas y tumbas antiguas.

Caminó a través de un estrecho pasillo hasta llegar a la cama donde se encontraba enterrada lo que sería que sería "la momia" del siglo. Al llegar a aquella amplia sala estaba el sarcófagomás lindo que jamás hubiese visto. Cubierto de piedras azules, esmeraldas y rubíes en la tapa en lo que representaba el vestido, una corona con estrellas hechas de topacios y en el centro del pecho una figura de una llave con la punta que terminaba en forma de estrellas y otro símbolo que no podía identificar.

Al pasar la mano por la tapa cubierta por una fina capa de polvo, sintió un extraño sentimiento de nostalgia y melancolía, era raro pero decidió ignorarlo y continuar con la observación, pero mientras más se adentraba y observaba, más se sentía identificada con aquella extraña tumba que investigaba. Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue encontrar un tallado en una de las paredes donde parecía estar una mujer que parecía rubia y a su lado lo que parecía una especie de ¿demonio? _Qué raro-_ pensó y no pudo terminar su apreciación de aquel tallado porque fue interrumpida por las voces de sus compañeros de trabajo. Por lo que con sumo cuidado tomó una foto cuidando de ser rápida y que el flash no dañara mucho la escultura.

-Lu-chan, ¿dónde estás?- preguntó una dulce voz femenina en la entrada de la tumba

-Ya voy- dijo lo más audible posible sin llegar a gritar, porque la cueva podría derrumbarse a causa de un exceso de ruido que pudiese llegar a ser peligrosa.

 _Voy a descubrir este misterio fascinante, después de todo, los demonios no están muy representados en los tallados de los egipcios y menos si se relacionan con un humano en específico, ¿no?-_ pensó con una sonrisa alegre y decidida, dio una última mirada a aquel extraño mural y salió de la tumba.

 **Bueno hasta aquí el prólogo de esta historia, los misterios que siguen serán un tanto extraños por decirlo de algún modo y bueno espero que lo disfruten mucho y que escriban muchos reviews, para saber su opinión y continuar si?.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo episodio: "Cien Años de Soledad"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno aquí está el cap. espero no haberlos hecho esperar mucho y que disfruten lo que está por suceder.**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no es mío es del gran Hiro Mashima que hizo el favor de hacer sufrir de por vida a todos los fans del NALU y el Zervis.**

 **Capítulo 1: Cien años de soledad.**

El tiempo es una implacable brisa que pasa y no se detiene, es el recordatorio de que todo tiene límite y que por mucho que te esfuerces lo que está hecho, hecho esta.

Cuando se es inmortal, se ve de todo, las épocas cambiar, las civilizaciones crecer y los conocimientos avanzar. Pero también se pierde todo, los amigos, la familia y todo lo que es importante, incluso nos perdemos a nosotros mismos.

Siempre he sido partidario de que mientras más haces sufrir a quienes están a tu alrededor, mejor, así no tienes que verte en la penosa necesidad de aferrarte a nadie y nadie lo hace contigo, porque al final todo termina desapareciendo y quien sufre es quien se queda.

Cometí el error más grande de mi vida cuando, en mi profunda y desolada oscuridad me permití tener un rayo de esperanza y luz, cuando la dejé entrar en mi vida a _ella_.

Confieso que fue el tiempo más tranquilo y feliz que he tenido, pero las consecuencias de mis actos fueron nefastas y nos llevaron a un trágico y triste final. Cada vez que pienso en lo que pudimos ser, se me encoge el corazón y no paro de pensar en una posible forma de alcanzarla más allá del límite y la eternidad para poder por fin ser uno, porque cuando se fue me arrebato todo, la luz la esperanzas, las ganas de vivir y mis ilusiones, porque cuando se fue caí en la desesperación y mil años no han bastado para superar el dolor de su partida.

Con el transcurso de la vida he perdido muchas cosas, tanto buenas como malas, he olvidado pasajes que alguna vez lo fueron todo, pero el dolor de perderla continua siendo la marca que me impulsa a querer terminar lo que un fatídico día comenzó, lo que nunca debió haber pasado y nunca debió existir.

Actualmente me encuentro en mi oficina en el piso más alto del rascacielos más importante de Londres, desde aquí siento que todo es posible incluso tocar el cielo, donde seguramente ella se encuentra lista para tocar mi mano. Dirigir la empresa que cree con la fortuna que he amasado por milenios, es lo único que me ayuda a mantener las ideas despejadas, pero sé que esa espina continua ahí y que por mucho que trate de sobreponerme sigue doliendo, pero lo más doloroso del caso es que todo lo que ocurrió en ese entonces fue mi culpa, incluso lo que le ocurrió a mi hermano y a la sacerdotisa al cuidado de _ella_.

Zeref – sentí que me llamaba alguien a mis espaldas

Es bueno verte de nuevo, hermano – dije al chico pelirrosa frente a mí que llevaba un costoso traje azul marino con una corbata blanca y una camisa celeste.

Sabes que no es bueno que divagues sobre el pasado, mira todo el trabajo que me está dejando y sabes que odio leer – esto último lo dijo con un aire un tanto infantil, uno que no veía hace mucho tiempo.

Si claro, que te parece si luego vamos a comer a ese restaurante nuevo que abrieron a unas cuadras de aquí.

Claro, siempre es bueno tener nuevos lugares que frecuentar – dije tratando de sonar animado.

Bueno te dejo esta carpeta que ha enviado Di María, dice que la revises cuanto antes, que es de sumamente importante y que no hará nada hasta tener tu consentimiento por escrito, también ha programado una reunión con Acnologia para dentro de tres días y dice que no pienses en discutirlo porque no tienes opción.

Tsk – chite fastidiado, tanto trabajo era estresante, por más que amara mi empresa tener que lidiar en una reunión con Acnologia no era mi idea de una día tranquilo, nos odiamos mutuamente pero si quiero sacarlo de mi camino de una vez y por todas debo hacerlo. Maldita Di María ya me las pagara luego.

Bien me retiro, tengo cosas que hacer y quiero reunirme con un equipo de arqueólogos que hoy ha regresado de Egipto, para saber cómo ha estado todo, dicen en un mail que han encontrado una tumba fascinante, quizá obtengas lo que deseas –dijo Natsu para luego marcharse dejándome nuevamente solo.

Suspiré cansado, quizá me ilusionaba de nuevo por nada, ese tipo de cosas siempre sucede, se encuentran lugares de interés arqueológico y nunca resulta ser el que busco.

Mi empresa se dedica a la compra-venta de artículos de valor, ya sean hallados en lugares de interés arqueológico o no, se tasan y luego se venden a los coleccionistas, museos y gobiernos que los quieren para exposiciones de arte, claro siempre comprobando la autenticidad de los mismos. A su vez nos encargamos de financiar expediciones de este tipo y de contribuir con donaciones a quienes lo necesitan, creo que esto último es la expresión de que trato de mantener viva la llama de mi humanidad, porque hasta Natsu que es un demonio es más humano que yo.

Luego de extenuantes horas de trabajo, por fin dejo la carpeta lista con todos las posibles respuestas que puedan o no necesitar y recojo mi portafolios dirigiéndome directamente al elevador donde me espera mi querido hermano para ir al dichoso restaurante.

Que sucede te noto algo raro – pregunte a Natsu que se encontraba callado y no se atrevía a mirarme, eso no era normal.

No es nada no te preocupes – respondió aun sin mirarme y lo vi tensar su puño. Supuse que se debía a algo del trabajo o que quizá ese lugar aun no había sido encontrado, pero no me atrevía a preguntar nada más, ya habría momento para calmar mi curiosidad.

No iremos a ese restaurante hoy, lo siento – me dijo al salir del elevador, dejándome aun más confundido y con lo que tenía para decir en la boca. Esto estaba empezando a preocuparme, no es normal, por mucho que sufriera lo mismo que yo, nunca lo vi tan serio hasta hoy como cuando _eso_ sucedió, tuvo que ser algo realmente traumático para que se ponga así de nuevo.

Me monté en mi auto y lo seguí, estaba caminando por la calle sin rumbo, la mirada gacha y desanimada, ¿ _Que habrá sucedido?_

Lo vi detenerse frente a una fuente bastante iluminada, donde las luces parecían estrellas, eso me hizo darme cuenta de que algo no estaba bien y que si estaba en lugar así es porque tenía que ser directamente con una chica de ojos chocolate y largo cabello rubio, la sacerdotisa celestial.

Si estas tanto tiempo mirando fijamente las luces vas a quedarte ciego.

Es poco castigo para el que soporto ella por amarme a pesar de todo y de todos - dijo encarándome y entonces lo note. Tenía una mirada melancólica, pero al mismo tiempo viva. como hace mucho no la tenía, durante esa reunión con la jefa de la expedición que acababa de llegar debió pasar algo.

\- Pasa algo que debería saber?- pregunte un tanto intrigado por la forma en que en sus ojos la luz se reflejo para iluminar el rostro que durante mil años estuvo sombrío.

\- Yo lo logré...- dijo en un susurro con la vista fija en la fuente - Lo hemos logrado hermano, la encontramos!

La noticia me dejo helado, no supe cómo reaccionar, ni siquiera pude respirar. Por fin la había encontrado, a ella, a la persona que no he podido olvidar y la única que he amado. Lejos de emocionarme, saber que la vería de nuevo aunque ella no me viera, aunque no estuviera viva hizo que mi corazón diera un vuelco y lo único que atine fue a suspirar, mientras sentía que una lágrima silenciosa bajaba por mejilla. Mire a Natsu y este se veía emocionado y parecía una vela irradiando toda la luz que podía ofrecer en ese momento, pero en su mirada había anhelo contenido y algo me decía que en esa noticia había algo más que el hallazgo de la tumba perdida de mi amada. No quise preguntar mas al respecto, con la noticia que m había dado era suficiente, lo palmee en la espalda y me gire para irme a casa, pues no salía de la impresión, era poco probable que pudiera dormir y más aun sabiendo que luego de mucho tiempo ella seguía esperando así que decidí ir a preparar el equipaje para viajar y dirigir el traslado por mí mismo.

..._...

 **NATSU POV.**

Era extraño lo que sentía, saber que aquel lugar podía haber sido encontrado me alegraba de sobremanera, al fin y al cabo se cumpliría el deseo de mi hermano y eso era importante para mí, pero no sabía si ella también estaría allí. No sabía si en verdad quería volver a pasar por el mismo dolor otra vez, no sabía si quería encontrarla, ya a estas alturas las decepciones en relación a este tema deberían ser costumbre. Como dice el dicho "al que no quiere caldo que le den 2 tazas". Había planeado ir con mi hermano en un nuevo restaurante que había cerca del complejo de oficinas, pero antes tenía una importante reunión con la jefa de la expedición arqueológica que recién regresaba luego de encontrar una interesante tumba en Egipto, quizá y esta vez el nuevo equipo que contratamos para esto rindiera el resultado esperado. Tenía algo de tiempo hasta que llegara la jefa de expedición por lo tanto puse algo de música. Decidí poner la canción "Lucy" de Skillet, porque me traía muchos recuerdos y estaba acorde a lo que sentía en ese momento. Sentí la puerta sonar, creo que habían pasado como unos 2 minutos desde que había empezado a sonar skillet en mi oficina, pero nunca imagine que mi vida pudiese dar ese giro de 180 grados en ese lapso de tiempo.

La puerta se abrió, y entonces sucedió, en mi lugar quede congelado al ver la imagen ante mí. Frente a mí se encontraba nada mas nada menos que la persona que he añorado toda la eterna soledad de estos años, la jefa de la expedición en Egipto era nada más y nada metros que ella, la sacerdotisa que un demonio como yo amo desde que la vio, la misma que a pesar de ser yo una criatura abominable, aprendió a amarme y trajo a mi vida lo que nunca creí que existiría y me mostro lo maravilloso que puede ser el mundo que ves a través de tus ojos cuando en verdad sabes dónde buscar, ella que soporto de todo y nunca me abandono q pesar de ser llamada hereje por sus altos mandos cuando descubrieron la verdad acerca de lo nuestro, la persona ante mi era nada más y nada menos que la persona que prefirió morir antes que negar su amor por mí, era nada más y nada menos que Lucia Celestia, mi Lucy.

-Lucy, eres tú?- fue lo único que pude decir antes de que mi ojos se humedecieran por la impresión, no tenía sentido que estuviera frente a mi, debería estar bajo tierra hace bastante tiempo tras aquel incidente, yo simplemente no lo entendía.

\- Disculpe? - me pregunto con un aire de total ignorancia a lo que sucedía - es usted el señor Natsu Dragneel?- fue como si jamás nos hubiésemos conocido, era como si no viera que estaba allí frente a ella y eso fue lo más difícil que me sucedió desde que se fue y me dejó en esta cruel soledad.

—

 **Bueno hasta aquí el episodio, disculpen la demora pero en mi pais rl internet es un poco dificil de conseguir y sobrevivo con 300 mb para todo el mes, ademas la inspiracion me esta llevando recio porque tengo bastantes problemas perso-escolares y bueno...**

 **Agradezco todos los reviews y follows que he recibido, eso me alenta a seguir escribiendo. No se preocupen que este fic no va a ser abandonado, puede que me demore en publicar pero voy a seguir fiel a mis lectores.**

 **Respecto a mi otro fic ya tengo varios cap adelantados, lo unico que falta es pasarlos a word para publicar. Voy a publicarlos en serie antes de final de año como regalo por la demora.**

 **Me despido ya les quité mucho tiempo, un beso enorme y alimentenme con sus reviws. Mata ne!**


End file.
